Problems With Everything
by TeamStarkidLove
Summary: Luna Evans is walking with her friends when her life is turned upside down by a stranger she runs into on the street. The stranger turns out to be the one and only Joe Walker. After that, her life takes a turn for the worse. Set during Twisted rehearsals. Rated T because of language. I'm really bad at summaries. This is my first fanfiction. Has nothing to do with Starship.
1. To The Coffee Shop

Luna was walking down the street to a coffee shop with her best friends, Robyn, Ruby, and Jasmine. Robyn and Jasmine were arguing about what their favorite YouTube team, Starkid, was going to do a musical about next. Robyn was certain it would be Sherlock Holmes, while Jasmine just "knew" it would be a Percy Jackson musical. Luna and Ruby walked in front of them. They were laughing, because their friends seemed to have forgotten or not seen the video that Team Starkid had posted that morning about their Twisted musical. The cast announcement had been so vague, but now Luna and Ruby were having fun predicting who was going to be who in it. They had agreed that Jeff Blim was going to be Aladdin, but were in a disagreement about who was going to be Ja'far. Luna thought it would be Dylan Saunders, but Ruby thought it would be Joe Walker. They both were sad that Brian Holden wouldn't be in it, but whenever they were sad, they just mentioned his name: B-Hole. That got them laughing.

At one point in time, Robyn said there was no way it would be a Percy Jackson musical. At this Luna stopped, turned and said, "No way? You listen to me. For eleven years, I was a Muggle douche bag that lived under some stairs. But this year, I found out who I was. I'm famous, I can fly, turn invisible!"

Ruby grinned and continued the line because Luna wasn't comfortable with cursing in public. "And I just traveled the fuck back in time! So fuck you Draco, how's that for a happy thought?" Robyn said the next part. "There is absolutely no way that there is no way." Luna was waiting for someone to start singing, but no one did. She looked around and saw that the three other girls were staring at her. She grinned at them and started walking. There was an unspoken agreement between the girls that if they ever broke into song, Luna would be the lead because she had the best voice, and the rest of the parts were decided by who sang them first and loudest. Luna was judge of that. Luna started singing.

"My mind is racing, but my heart it beats faster. I'm in control commander and master. Lady fate creating disaster, but she ain't the boss of me!"

Luna turned to look at her friends. She was now walking backwards, so she saw the man following them. He wore a baseball cap and sunnies, but on top of it all, he was wearing a Rumbleroar jacket! He must be a fan! Luna continued singing at the top of her lungs in hopes of getting the man to sing with them.

"Head on collision with a catastrophic set back. Makes you either wanna get lost or get back. I choose the latter. Let's not forget that WE hold the cards this time. So there's no need to wait or whine."

The man was now in front of them, but he was turning around to look at them. He walked back towards them, but Luna didn't see him because she was walking backwards. The man ran into her from behind. Luna turned to apologize.

"Sorry!"

"No it was my fault." The stranger turned his face and said "And mine!"

Luna smiled mischievously and said "No, I'm pretty sure it was mine. Dur dur dur." Her friends all laughed at her Umbridge laugh. She still felt bad for running into the stranger, though, so she decided to offer to buy him a coffee. But before she could say anything, the stranger beat her to the punch.

"Who was singing just now? You're really good! Can you act too?"

Luna started to say no, she wasn't that good at acting, but all around her, her friends yelled out "YES! Luna, we know you were going to say no, but you are a brilliant actress."

Luna blushed. "Well, thanks guys." The stranger laughed. "So it looked like you were going to say something, but I cut you off asking about your acting. What were you going to say, Luna, is it? Nice name."

Luna nodded. "Yes, my name is Luna Evans. My parents are Potter heads. Their last name was Evans, so my sister is Lily, and I'm Luna. Ironically, my sister's boyfriend is named James. I was going to ask if I could buy you a cup of coffee because I ran into you. By the way, what's your name?"

The stranger smiled. "My name's Joe. Shit!" Luna gasped and covered her ears. "I mean poopy." Luna relaxed.

"Why did you curse when you said your name? And how about the coffee?"

"I'll tell you about my name at the coffee shop. And I'll only accept the coffee if I can pay for yours. Because I ran into you, too."

Luna sighed. "Fine. Let's shake on it."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Fine. An unbreakable vow." Luna and the stranger shook hands. Luna held onto his hand after he was done shaking hers.

"AND YOU HAVE TO BE MY SLAVE FOR ONE WHOLE DAY STARTING NOW!" Joe pulled away, but the damage was done. He sighed, but he was smiling like a lunatic. "Your steed awaits, my lady." Luna realized he was offering her a piggy back ride. "Thank you." She smiled at him once she was up. Then an idea popped into her head. "Slaaaaaave!" She said in her best Joe Walker impersonation. "Take me to the coffee shop!" Luna's friends stood on either side and behind her so Joe had to walk forewords. But they hadn't gone very far when a snake crossed their path. Luna slid of Joe's back and backed up. She was terrified of snakes. Joe stepped up to the snake and started to serenade it. "Hey listen snake, I know your life seems kinda rough. But if I was in your shoes, or scales, I wouldn't be this tough. I can see the girl inside. Oh babe, you really shine!" Luna looked at Joe in awe. She now realized why he had cursed after saying his name. He was singing to the snake. The snake slithered away. Joe stood up. "'Cause tonight this school is mine! I beat the snake!" Luna stepped up to him and hugged him, so her mouth was right next to his ear. When he started hugging her back, she whispered in his ear. "I know who you are, Joseph Walker. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."


	2. Coffee Q&A

They soon reached the coffee shop and were ordering their coffee. Jasmine went first.

"Can I get a small coffee? Black?"

"Sure! What's your name?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Ruby went next.

"I would like a small cappuccino, please."

"And what's your name?"

"Batman."

Robyn went after Ruby.

"Can I get a medium coffee with creamer?" "Name?"

"Tootsie Noodles." The cashier smiled at this.

"What the hell kind of a name is that?" He quoted back at her. Robyn smiled and her friends pulled her away before she could get into a quote war. Luna went next.

"I would like a small cappuccino, same as the other girl."

"Let me guess. Your name is..."

"The infamous Hogwarts jaguar." Joe went last.

"Small black coffee, please."

"What's your name?"

"Commander Up."

By this time, Jasmine and Ruby had gotten their coffee. This place was fast.

"Tootsie Noodles?" Robyn stood up. "That's me!" she said in her best Umbridge voice.

"The infamous Hogwarts jaguar?"

"Mine." Luna went up to get her coffee.

"And... Commander Up?"

"Right here."

After everyone had their coffee, Ruby Robyn and Jasmine wanted to go shopping, but Luna said she was going to go with Joe to see if he needed a ride home or something. The girls went shopping, and Luna and Joe were alone.

"So, do you have rehearsal for Twisted today?"

"Yeah. The studio's just up this street. Wanna come with?"

"Sure! Who do you play in Twisted?"

"Not telling."

"Damn." Joe laughed. Luna smiled, she had been trying to get him to laugh. They started walking to the studio.

"So, Joe! Tell me about yourself. I'll ask a question, then you ask a question. And you have to answer. You get one pass."

"Okay."

"Joe, where do you live?"

"Pass."

"Ha. No more passes for you!"

"My turn. What's your phone number? Luna smiled and told him.

"So. Joe. What's your phone number?" Joe told her.

"Luna. Where do you live?"

"Pass."

"Damn."

"Ha ha. Joe, what are your parents like?"

"Fun and cool. They're parents."

"Cool."

"My turn. What about your parents?"

"My mom's cool, but my dad is kind of a horrible dad."

"What's wrong with your dad?"

"My turn! Not yours! What's your favorite production?"

"A very potter musical. What's wrong with your dad?"

"He's alcoholic. He was put under house arrest yesterday and while he was passed out on the couch, we hid all of his alcohol."

"We?"

"Me and my mom."

"Ah."

Luna sighed. They were almost to the studio. And she was spilling her life's secrets to a YouTube celebrity. What was wrong with her?


	3. Shall We Rehearse?

Joe stared at her, watching her shoulder length dirty blond hair fall in waves around her. He wanted to ask her if she'd ever been in love, and what it felt like, because he was feeling something he'd never felt before, and he thought it might be love, but he didn't know, and he didn't want to ask her anything about love, because then she'd know he liked her, and you never tell a girl that you like her because it makes you look like an idiot. Little did he know that she was having the exact same thoughts go through her head.

They reached the studio, and Joe walked inside, with Luna at his heels.

"Hey guys! This is Luna." Joe shouted to the rest of the Starkids.

"Hi Luna!" the Starkids chorused, looking up from what they were doing.

"Hi…" Luna was really nervous. She was standing in front of her idols, wearing her "supermegafoxyawesomehot" t-shirt and jeans. The Starkids walked over and started introducing themselves to her. She felt like she was going to pass out. Eventually, Matt, Nick, and Brian said it was time to start rehearsing. Luna told Joe to go start rehearsing, she would watch from the audience.

"Okay, let's start at act 1 scene 1!" Brian shouted. Nick motioned for Luna to sit with them. The cast looked at Brian with confused looks on their faces. Finally, Meredith spoke up.

"Bri, we were supposed to start at act 2 scene 5!"

Brian smiled deviously. "I know, but since Joe's brought a girl here to watch him rehearse, I thought we should start at the beginning so she understands what's going on. Plus there are things we need to fix from beginning to end, so I thought we would just run through it today. You can have your script with you on stage if you need it." Brian said.

Luna blushed. "You don't have to do that for me." she mumbled from in between Nick and Brian.

"Yes, but we want to." Brian replied. Luna blushed harder. Matt took pity on her and told the actors to start.

**Author's Note: Sorry these past few chapters are pretty short. The 1st one was long, but this is more like the average size of a chapter for me.  
****Hugs and butterfly kisses,  
****The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	4. Problems With Dad

Twisted was great. After she had seen the play once through, her mom texted her.

_Your dad's home and wants his alcohol. _Luna texted back saying _DO NOT give in Mother. This is the only way he'll give it up. I'll be home ASAP I'm busy right now. _

During "No one Remembers Achmed", Luna got a text from her dad.

_Where's my alcohol? _Luna wasn't giving in. _Not telling. _Then she settled back into her seat, and didn't look at her phone until after the song was over. When she checked her phone again, during the scene change, she jumped up, screamed, and threw her phone across the room. Having done that, she collapsed in a pile and cried. Joe ran over and comforted her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

One look from Luna and he knew it was her dad. "What did he do?"

Luna buried her face in Joe's shirt and refused to talk.

"Brian, go get her phone!" Brian picked up the phone and ran over to Joe. Joe stuck out his hand for the phone and Brian gave it to him. Joe looked at the picture Luna's dad had sent her and read the caption. It was a picture of a woman, Luna's mom, he guessed, and she was tied up and knocked out. The caption read _Come home. Now. _

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter is reeeally short. They'll get longer. (I hope)  
Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	5. Author's Note

**I've been posting my story, and I noticed that I didn't say what I should have. I do not own any of the songs these characters are singing, I do not own Starkid. At the moment, the only thing I own is the group of girls. (Luna, Robyn, Ruby, and Jasmine) That's it. And if you're reading this far in the story, thanks. This means a lot to me. **

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**  
**The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	6. To The Rescue!

All the Starkids walked Luna home after realizing what was happening. Joe wanted to call the police, but Luna told him not to, she wanted to see how things were at her house, then he could call if he needed to.

Soon, they were at Luna's house. Luna asked the Starkids to wait outside. They didn't want to, but in the end, they agreed that if she went in alone and they didn't hear from her within 2 minutes, they were going in after her. With that said, Luna walked in.

Immediately, she knew something was wrong. The living room light was off. Her mom never turned the living room light off. Luna walked through the house to the kitchen, surveying the carnage around her. Dishes were thrown all around the house. Vases were broken. There was a hole in the flat screen TV. _Well, Mom put up a fight. I wonder where she is._ As soon as she thought this, her dad walked in.

"Luna. Where's my alcohol?" he demanded. Luna stood firm. How long had it been? A minute? Minute and a half? Either way, it wouldn't be too long before the Starkids came in after her.

"Luna. Maybe you didn't hear me." Her dad pulled a knife out from behind his back. "Where is my alcohol?"

"I'm not telling." Luna held her ground, but her voice showed her fear.

Luna turned towards the door and screamed as loud as she could. She had left the door ajar, so Joe and the rest of Starkid should be in the kitchen in a matter of seconds. She heard her dad coming from behind her, so she turned and, as the rest of Starkid burst in behind her, watched him stab her in the stomach. She was vaguely aware of Joe screaming behind her, but she blacked out before he could reach her.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the cliff hangers. And I'm sorry if these chapters seem super short.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses.  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	7. Confessions

Joe screamed as the knife entered Luna's stomach. As the rest of Team Starkid rushed over to restrain Luna's dad, Joe ran to Luna and picked her up. Brian pulled out his phone and called an ambulance and the police. Luna's eyes were closed and she was breathing, but faintly.

"Luna, stay with me!" Joe pleaded. "I love you!" The Starkids circled Joe and Luna, forming a protective barrier around them. Lauren heard sirens and ran outside to flag them down. As the paramedics ran in, Luna's heartbeat got slower and slower.

**Author's Note: Once again, sorry for this really short chapter. Also, a GIANT thank you to Magical-Carpet-Ride. Thank you for following the story! *Hugs***

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	8. To The Hospital

Joe rode in the ambulance with her to the hospital. He could have sworn on the way there, he heard her humming "Voldemort is Going Down." When they got there the paramedics rushed Luna inside, and Joe had to stay put. The other Starkids arrived a few minutes later, with Luna's mom. She looked fine, except the bruise above her eyebrow. Joe stood up and hugged Luna's tearful mother.

"She'll pull through." Joe tried to comfort Luna's mom.

"Will she?

**Author's Note: Sorry! I hate cliff hangers! I couldn't think of a better way to end it without having a horrible cliff hanger, so this was the compromise. A not too terrible cliff hanger. Also, note that the chapters in Joe's perspective are shorter, because I don't know how he thinks, but Luna's are longer because she kind of thinks the same way I do.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	9. At The Hospital

Luna woke up in the hospital with a bandage around her stomach, not remembering why she was there. Then the memories came back. Her dad, the knife, Joe screaming. Joe… where was he? Luna sat up and looked around. There he was. Sitting in the corner, reading.

"Joe…" Luna tried to get his attention, but her throat was so dry, she could hardly get a sound out. Thankfully, Joe looked up at that moment.

"Luna! You're awake!" Joe ran over and kissed her forehead. Luna blushed and Joe backtracked. "Was that too soon? I'm sorry." Luna looked at his face and smiled.

"No. It's not too soon, I just wasn't expecting it. How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of days."

"Oh thank God- DAYS? WHAT?"

"It's not like a lot has happened. Twisted's coming along well, your friends called your phone and we answered, they freaked out, and the team decided if you're well enough by the end of the week you should have a part in Twisted because someone got sick, umm-"

"Wait wait a second what? Did you just say what I think you said?" Luna stared incredulously at Joe. "A part in Twisted? Who got sick?"

Joe shifted from foot to foot. "Umm… Alex…"

Luna just stared. "What? No. No way. The girl who has a major part in the first song of the whole musical did NOT just get sick and pass her part to me, an inexperienced 19 year old. No."

Joe looked at her. "So are you doing it?" He gave her those puppy dog eyes that she couldn't say no to.

Luna sighed. "Of course. When do we start?"

Joe looked extremely happy. "As soon as the doctor says you can, which should be soon."

"Well, at the moment, I'll settle for seeing them."

"Them?" Joe looked confused.

Luna sighed again. "The rest of Team Starkid. I wanna make sure you're not just pulling my leg."

Joe pulled out his iPhone. "Here, we can FaceTime Lauren."

Luna smiled. "Okay."

"Let's see if Lauren picks up."

**Author's Note: Yay! She's awake! And it's not a cliff hanger! Yay!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	10. Surprise!

Lauren's iPhone buzzed in her pocket. She sighed and pulled it out. Walker was trying to FaceTime with her. She answered the call and found herself looking at the smiling face of Luna Evans. She screamed for the other Starkids to "GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE RIGHT FREAKIN NOW!" Everyone ran over to see what was wrong. Lauren answered by turning her phone to show them.

Suddenly the room was filled with cheering. "OMG SHE WOKE UP!" "Walker, did you tell her?" Nick asked. Joe's face showed up on the screen.

"What was that Nick?" Everyone quieted down so Joe could hear Nick.

"I asked if you told her."

"I did, but she wanted to call you guys to make sure I wasn't pulling her leg. So you tell her."

"Fine. Luna, Alex got sick, and we need someone to fill in for her. Joe suggested you. Will you fill in for her?"

Luna looked super happy. "Yes! Of course I will! I wouldn't let you guys down like that! Plus Alex is probably going to get better before the performance, so I just need to fill in during rehearsals."

The Starkids breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, we are going to have to hear you sing. Choose a song and go!" Nick said.

"Okay." Luna thought for a minute, then started.

"Joe will you help me with this? I don't want to hold the camera while singing. Plus there are some parts that are two people."

"Sure… what song?"

Luna whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened. "What? You aren't really doing this song acapella, are you?"

"Yes. It's the right one for me. I can do this. If I need music, I can pull up the karaoke version on YouTube on my iPhone."

"Yeah, do that."

"Okay then, hang on a minute." Luna pulled out her phone and looked up something. "Okay, I found it. Dylan, I'm borrowing one of your songs. Let me start the music…"

**Author's Note: OoOoOo... What song is she singing?**

**By the way, just in case you don't know what FaceTime is, it's like a phone call, except you can see the other person's face and it's only for Apple products. Just thought I'd let you know in case you didn't.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	11. Time To Face The Music

The Starkids looked startled. She was singing a song that Dylan had done? Wouldn't some of the notes be too low to hit?

The music started and everyone was at a loss for words. She had been planning on doing this song acapella?

"Scales and exo-skeletons, why they pale in comparison," Luna sang, not looking at the camera. Joe was having fun watching the faces of the rest of the team as they realized what she was singing. "To a body that is covered up by skin. We get rid of those antennae, give you hair, and clothes, and then I add two eyes and a nose and my boy that is only… the beginning."

Joe said Bug's part after that. "What are you saying?"

Luna smiled at him. "You become a Starship Ranger."

"Me?"

"Yes, now listen to me my confused little friend-we are friends after all- I used to have my fair share of doubts and fears and, well, they quite literally almost ate me alive."

Joe laughed at the way she said the last part. She said 'ate me alive' the same way that Meredith had said 'graphically eat me' in AVPSY when she was talking about her fan fiction.

The Starkids shushed him and looked back to Luna. She was now so into the character that she looked like she really could be plotting the overthrow of the universe and no one would know. But when Joe looked into her eyes, he saw that she was so happy she could start crying, but she was holding it in to look professional

"But NO! I took charge! I pushed it to the limit! So you gotta be strong. Be tough! To coin a phrase…be a man." Luna laughed maniacally, and Joe jumped. She would be _way_ too good at playing the villain.

"You gotta kick it up a notch, if you're ever gonna reach your goal. You can't sit around and watch, your destiny is in your control! Go ahead and, kick it up a notch if your life is at a level too low. There's no attempt that you can botch when all you gotta do is just give it a go.  
But then again, what do I know?" Luna looked murderous, except for her eyes, which twinkled with happy tears that she was refusing to let spill out of her eyes.

"What I see right there" -Luna pointed dramatically to the camera- "Is a prisoner who's sitting on top of the key… You gotta kick it up a notch, if you ever wanna be free." The Starkids were in shock. They hadn't expected her to be able to hit that low note. Finally, Brian spoke up. "Thank you, Luna. That was amazing. I think it's alright to say that we've found our substitute. How about it, guys?" The entirety of Team Starkid agreed with Brian. "Could you come into rehearsal tomorrow, Joe? Or should I drive the music over there now? Oh, Luna? Can you read music?"

Luna smiled mischievously. "I've been reading music and playing piano since I was three. To answer your question, yes. I can read sheet music."

Brian looked impressed. "Cool. Joe, I'm going to drive the music over there as soon as I can. See you then!"

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this! If you've made it this far in the story, I hope you keep reading until the end!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.**


	12. Blind Rehearsal

One week later, Luna was up, singing and dancing on stage with the one and only Team Starkid. Her life was a roller coaster. Alex was getting better, apparently, but she wasn't well enough to rehearse yet. That was okay with Luna. She loved being able to sing the really high notes. It was awesome.

It seemed like people were whispering more often now. Not bad things, but Luna hated not knowing what was going on.

While Luna was singing, she noticed Brian leaving the room with Matt, then after a minute or two, coming back and sending out Nick. She made a mental note to ask them later.

When she was done, Joe walked up to her and covered her eyes with a blindfold.

"Hey! Joe! What the heck?" Luna tried to pull the blindfold off, but Joe held it in place.

"We have a surprise for you!" yelled Meredith. Luna sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave the blindfold on. But are we walking anywhere, or are we staying here? I'm not walking with a blindfold on. You'll have to carry me."

The people in the room laughed. "We're not going anywhere. And if we have to carry you, Joe will carry you!" called Dylan from the other side of the room. Joe let go of the blindfold and stepped back. Luna spread her arms, looking for someone. She felt an arm and grabbed it.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Everyone in the room yelled out "YOU HAVE TO GUESS!"

Luna grinned. "Um… is it… Joe?"

Joe laughed from the other side of the room. "Nope. Not me."

Luna laughed. "Okay, is this person a male?"

Dylan laughed from the doorway. "No! It's a bug! It's a robot!"

Luna grinned. "Is it Meredith?"

The whole room laughed Meredith said from right next to her "How did you know it was me?"

Luna laughed. "Dylan said you were a bug and a robot, and in Starship, there were only two people who were bugs and robots, but I already knew it wasn't Joe, so that left you. Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"No!" was the resounding answer from every person in the room.

Five minutes passed, time which Luna used to find out what everyone's arm felt like. When Brian walked back in the room, Luna was spinning in a circle in the middle of the room trying to find someone, and everyone else was on stage trying not to laugh. Brian walked over to the stage and pulled Meredith over to Luna. Luna latched onto his arm. She had a strong grip.

"Who is this? I'm dizzy."

Meredith, who stood right next to Brian, laughed. "Hi Dizzy, I'm Meredith."

Luna sighed. "This is Brian, isn't it? It's not you Meredith, and I haven't felt this person's arm yet today."

Brian laughed and called over the rest of the team. "Okay. Luna, we have to walk to a place not too far from here-"

Before Brian finished, Luna let go of his arm and grabbed Joe's. "Joe! Carry me!"

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I'm psychic."

Joe picked her up and set it up so he was giving her a piggy-back ride. "So where are we going?"

Brian laughed at how well these two were connected. They obviously liked each other. "I'll guide you. I don't want to say where we're going because Luna might hear." Luna sighed. "I'm ready to go!" Luna sang. That was one of the few songs she actually felt comfortable singing from Me and My Dick. "Let's go! CHAAAAARGE!"

**Author's Note: Where are they going? What's the surprise? How awesome are you guys for reading this? TOTALLY AWESOME, perhaps? Of course! You guys are so cool. Thanks again.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	13. Here We Are Again!

After a few minutes of walking, or in Luna's case, being carried, the team arrived at the coffee shop where Luna and Joe had bonded not over a month ago.

"Luna, you can take the blindfold off." Luna took off the blindfold and was totally surprised.

"How'd you guys know about this place?" The team snickered. Eventually, Brian spoke up.

"Because Joe. Will not. Shut. Up. About. You." Joe blushed. Luna stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Well, that's sweet." Joe blushed harder.

Jaime spoke up. "Luna, based on your performance, we have made a team decision to make you a Starkid."

Luna stood speechless. "You mean it?"

The Starkids nodded. "Ohmydeadwizardgodwherearetheredvinesweneedacelabratorysnack." Luna's thoughts just came gushing out like a river. Brian handed her a pack of Red Vines.

"So Alex texted me and said she could be in the musical, but we're throwing out ideas for the next one. Which do you prefer; Percy Jackson or Sherlock Holmes?"

"I'm assuming Joe told you about my friends' conversation where they were guessing what you would do next." Luna thought for a minute and answered as honestly as possible. "I don't really know. I love both!" She turned to Joe. "Rock Paper Scissors. I win, Percy Jackson. You win, Sherlock Holmes." Luna won. "Percy Jackson," she said, turning back to Brian.

"Awesome. We have a script ready. We will probably do Sherlock Holmes after Percy Jackson."

"Awesome."

**Author's Note: If you can't tell, I really want Starkid to do a musical based on Sherlock Holmes or Percy Jackson. Leave a review letting me know what you want them to do next!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	14. Will You?

**Months Later**

"Auditions for the Percy Jackson musical tomorrow. Don't forget!"

Luna ran up to Joe and slid her hand into his. He hadn't asked her out yet, but rumor was that he was planning on it sometime soon. "So, who are you going to try out for?" Luna tried to keep the conversation away from the subject of kissing and girlfriends. Joe grinned.

"Luke or Percy. Not sure which yet." An idea formed in his head. "Rock Paper Scissors. I win, Luke. You win, Percy." Luna won. "You always win! Why?" Luna giggled.

"I'm psychic."

"Who are you trying out for?"

"Guess."

"Umm…"

"Took too long! Annabeth."

"Cool."

At this point, they had reached Luna's car. "Well, see you tomorrow. Good luck."

"You too."

Luna slid into her car and started it up. She rolled down the window to say goodbye, but as she started talking, Joe cut her off by kissing her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Luna felt light headed. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course. See you tomorrow."

She drove off into the night.

**Author's Note: Finally! They're together!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	15. Auditions!

"Well, hi guys! Welcome to auditions for the PJ musical!"

Luna fidgeted. She was so nervous. She sat by Joe holding his hand, and that helped comfort her a little.

"So we're going to start things off by sending up the first auditioner. Luna? You're up."

Luna squeezed Joe's hand and walked up to the stage.

"Hi. So, because I haven't performed anything with you yet, I'm borrowing a song from someone. Um, so yeah. Should I just start now?"

"Sure! What song are you singing?"

"Umm… Status Quo."

Brian looked at her with a smile. "Great. Music! Status Quo!"

Luna closed her eyes and listened to the music. She imagined it was only Joe listening.

"It starts with not questioning the answers, and giving up before you've begun. It locks all the doors, increases the pressure, and in a flash your time is up before it's done. And you won't know how it can feel to feel at all." Luna breathed a sigh of relief and continued the song without a flaw. When she reached the bridge she was so in character she actually started doing movements.

"I kick down the walls around me, they don't know how strong I am. I'm NOT defined by boundaries they could never understand, I'm so much more…"

Luna looked at Joe's face and saw how happy she made him. She was happy, too. She was going to use that happiness in the next part. "Than status quo. Who cares about being another pipe dreamer stuck on the bottom floor? And I know it's time to go. Well maybe I've gotten everything that I wanted, but I think that I might have made it so, when I said no, no, no… to status quo…" Now was the time to use the happiness. Luna belted out the last part with as much happiness as she could. "I am a Starship Ranger! I'm gonna do everything I can! To always be a Starship Ranger! It's everything… It's everything… I AM!" Luna finished the song and took a bow. Everyone applauded. The writers smiled at her and she exited the stage.

The next half an hour was a blur. The only things that stuck out were the songs by Joe, Meredith, Jaime, and Lauren. Joe sang "Dark, Sad, Lonely Knight," Meredith sang "The Coolest Girl," and Lauren sang "Beauty". After that, Nick announced that they were doing duets. Luna was singing with Joe. When they got on the stage and asked what they were supposed to sing, Nick told them to sing "Kick It Up A Notch". Luna was so surprised she looked like she would fall off the stage. Joe just smiled as Nick winked at them.

"Luna, you take Pincer's part, Walker, you take Bug's part. Music! Let's kick it up a notch!"

The music started and Luna just sang, not really knowing what she was doing. At least, until the part where the mosquitoes come in. Luna changed her voice to make it sound more high pitched. Joe looked impressed. After Joe joined in and 'Bug' left, Joe was a mosquito. "I know we're suckers, but that guy's a sucker!"

Luna waved him off. "Yes, yes. What a dumbass. Break out the good china, Joe! Tonight, we dine again.' Luna did an evil laugh and every person in the room looked at her with awe. Luna finished the song and took a bow with Joe. If anyone had walked past while the applause was going, they would have thought there was a thunderstorm in the building. After the duets were done, Matt announced they had one more performance just for the fun of it. He called Luna, Joe, Meredith, and Lauren up to the stage. "Luna, sing for Harry, Walker for Ron, Meredith for Hermione, and Lauren-"

Lauren cut him off. "I know, I know. I am the great Draco Malfoy!"

"Okay. Music! No Way!" The writers looked satisfied with themselves.

The music started. As it turned out, everyone knew the choreography to the dance, so they had an awesome time, singing, dancing, and being complete lunatics.

"Okay!" Nick called to the room. "The cast list will be up tomorrow, hopefully. Then we'll give you the script."

As everyone left, Joe helped Luna find her bag, which Brian was holding on to. He wanted to talk to them.

"You guys were great! Nice!"

"Thanks Bri!" Luna gave Brian a hug, then took her bag and walked out, hand in hand with Joe.

Brian chuckled. He already knew what parts they were getting. He started whistling a tune and walked away.

**Author's Note: What parts are they getting? Ooo...**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	16. Cast List!

**Author's Note: IF YOU HAVEN"T READ THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES AND ARE PLANNING TO DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER SKIP IT AND I WILL FILL YOU IN BEGINNING OF NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**

Luna walked through the doors to find that Joe was already waiting for her. He was smiling like a maniac.

"What's up?" Luna asked gesturing to the smile.

"Nothing." Joe tried to kill the smile.

Luna gasped. "CAST LIST!" She ran to the billboard, dragging Joe behind her.

"OMIGOD!" Luna screamed. "I'M ANNABETH AND YOU'RE PERCY! Holy shoot."

"Hey! Luna! Walker! Here's your script. Your lines are already highlighted." Brian walked over and gave them their scripts.

Luna looked around and saw that Jaime, Meredith, and Lauren were already there.

"Hey guys! Who'd you get?"

Lauren cracked a smile. "Clarisse."

Luna smiled. "Awesome. Perfect fit."

Jaime giggled. "I got Silena. Who's Silena again?"

Luna gasped. "I'm not going to tell you unless everyone's okay with me giving away a giant secret in the books."

All of the others nodded. Luna sighed. "She's the spy who dies at the end protecting her friends."

Meredith grinned. "I got Rachel. Who'd you get?"

Luna smiled at her. "Annabeth."

The three girls hugged her and congratulated her. "You'll do great! I can't wait until everyone's here so we can do a run through! Let me guess, Walker got Percy."

Luna laughed. "Yup."

"Well, great job and good luck!"

"You too!" Luna couldn't wait for rehearsals to start.


	17. Read Through!

**Author's Note: In case you didn't read the last chapter because of spoilers, Luna got Annabeth, Joe got Percy, Lauren got Clarisse, Jaime got Silena, and Meredith got Rachel.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**

After about 10 minutes of Luna and Lauren trading ideas for pranks, everyone was there. Brian Nick and Matt got everyone to sit in what could pass as a mediocre circle.

"Okay guys, let's start! For now, we're just doing a read through, so just say your line when it gets there, and for songs, just say it instead of singing it," Brian said.

Luna saw that Joe had the first line, and then there was a song. Her first line was in the middle of the song.

After they read it through, they started working on blocking. Luna was on stage in almost every scene. There was one scene when Joe as Percy was singing with Grover (Dylan) and Luna wasn't in that scene. There was also a point in time when Luna got kidnapped by Luke (Tyler), so Luna wasn't in a couple scenes then. The best scene in Luna's opinion was when they actually tied her up with what looked like a bunch of ropes- even though it wasn't really- and as Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are running away, they forget to untie her. The Starkids had a lot of fun with that scene. Unfortunately, while they were "tying her up", her phone rang.

"OH MY GOD, UMBRIDGE! STOP TEXTING ME!" Luna yelled at her pocket. "Could someone either untie me or give me my phone?" Everyone laughed, and Joe walked over and pulled her phone out of her pocket. He answered and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Luna held the phone between her shoulder and her ear as Joe mimed untying her. "Oh hi Mom. Yeah, I'm at rehearsal right now. I might be able to come home in possibly a half hour or more, I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Luna winked at Lauren who doubled over in a fit of giggles. Joe finally pulled her hands in front of her, indicating that now she was untied.

"Mom, could you hold on a minute? Thanks." Luna put the phone down next to her and looked at Lauren. "Quit your snickering, you airhead." Luna pulled a Snickers bar and a pack of Airheads out of her pocket and threw them at Lauren. Lauren literally fell over laughing. Luna waved an imaginary wand at her and said "Unjellify!" then picked up her phone again.

"Hey Mom? Yeah I'm still here. Yes I-" Luna stopped mid sentence as the blood drained from her face. "Thanks for calling, Mom. Yes I'll be careful. Bye." Luna hung up and looked at the Starkids, who looked back with worry written on their face. Luna took a shaky breath and started to speak.

"It's my dad. He broke out of jail."


	18. Scares

Luna didn't go home that evening. Joe and the rest of the Starkids insisted she stay at someone else's house until her dad was caught, so she was alternating between Lauren's apartment and Meredith's apartment. Tonight she was staying with Lauren, so she was expecting to be woken up the next morning with a pillow to the face. When she got to Lauren's apartment, she'd been there for maybe a minute when her phone rang. Luna knew who it was because she'd changed the ringtone to be unique for everyone. She set it up so everyone's ringtone was a song they sang. Now it was 'Duder's A Spy'. Why was Brian calling her?

"Hey Brian. What's up?"

"Hello, Luna." Joe answered.

Luna sighed. "Joe, are you trying to throw me off? What's up? Why are you using Brian's phone?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got there alright. My phone was on the other side of the room."

"No, I got blown up on the way home."

Joe laughed on the other end of the line. "Good to know."

"Hold on a minute." Luna took the phone away from her ear and walked over to Lauren. "Say something weird into the phone," she whispered to Lauren. Lauren giggled, took the phone and started talking about why ninjas wear black. After about a minute, she gave the phone back. "I think he hung up." Luna put the phone to her ear. "Joe? If you don't answer, I'm hanging up."

"I'm here. But I'm done talking, so I might as well hang up anyway. Bye. Oh, by the way, tell Lauren that on the way home, I got attacked by a purple ninja."

"Okay. Bye." Luna hung up. "Joe says he got attacked by a purple ninja on the way home. Told me to let you know." Lauren giggled.

"It's getting kind of late, wanna order a pizza?" Lauren plucked the phone out of Luna's hand and dialed the number for the pizza place. "Pepperoni?" Luna nodded.

The pizza arrived ten minutes later. Lauren and Luna watched Tangled and ate pizza until nine. Luna had fallen asleep by 9:30. Lauren stopped the movie and turned off the TV, then settled on the couch, because Luna was asleep on the floor and there was no way she was leaving Luna alone tonight.


	19. Special Guests

Luna woke up the next morning with a small person sleeping on her. Apparently, after Luna had fallen asleep, Lauren had decided to sleep on the couch and had rolled off in the middle of the night. Luna got an evil idea. Luna adjusted herself so she wasn't so uncomfortable then yelled "LAUREN! WAKE UP!"

Lauren sat straight up and shrieked. When she saw Luna giggling under her, she stood up and glared at Luna.

"I will get you back for that." Luna stopped giggling.

"Okay now I'm scared. I've heard you're prone to locking people in basements." Lauren laughed at the scared look on Luna's face.

"Let's go, we have to get ready for rehearsal." Luna nodded and grabbed the bag she had packed in case of emergency with a spare change of clothes. Later she would go shopping for more clothes.

15 minutes later, they were both ready and on their way to rehearsal. When they got there, everyone was already there except Brian. He walked in two minutes later.

"Hey guys, I brought a guest today. I hope you don't mind." He turned towards the door and called out "Okay guys, come on in." Darren Criss and Joey Richter strode into the room

"Did someone say 'special guest'?"

Everyone ran over and hugged them. Everyone, that is, except Luna, who stood off to the side and watched. When they finished hugging it out, Darren and Joey looked over at Luna.

"Who is this beautiful creature?" Darren and Joey ran over and ambushed Luna in a hug.

"Oh, that's my girlfriend Luna." Joe walked over and joined the hug. "She joined Starkid a few months back."

"Way to go, Joe! You got yourself a girl! Finally!" Joey high-fived Joe.

"Okay guys, time to rehearse!" Brian's comment earned a lot of groans from the team, but Luna walked over quite cheerfully.

"Are we doing the beginning scene?" she asked Brian. He nodded. Luna took her place on the stage. That was all it took to get the rest of the team moving.

After rehearsal, Darren came up to Luna and told her that she was truly an exceptional actress. She in turn hugged him and thanked him, then went to find Meredith, because Luna was going home with her today. She found Meredith and left. On the way to her apartment, they stopped by McDonalds for dinner. When they got to her apartment, Luna's phone rang. It was Brian. But when she picked it up, no one was there. She guessed he had butt-dialed her. Luna spent the night thinking about rehearsal. Tomorrow would be totally awesome.


	20. More Problems

At rehearsal the next day, everyone was early. Except Brian. Brian was already late by 5 minutes when Matt suggested Meredith call him. When he didn't pick up, the team drove over to his apartment to pick him up. The guys went in first. After a few minutes, Matt and Joe came outside and told the girls to go inside, with the exception of Meredith and Luna.

"Something happened." Matt told Meredith and Luna that when they went in, the place had been in chaos. "It appears as though someone broke into his apartment and kidnapped him. He was putting up a fight, and he managed to get his phone out and call someone." Luna gasped. Meredith looked over at her. "Last night. The call from Brian that was just dead air." Meredith realized what she was talking about and burst into tears.

"Why would he call me instead of Meredith?" Luna was near tears, but she was trying really hard to hold it together. Matt handed her a note.

"We picked this up from the kitchen table." Luna read the note and burst into tears. Meredith took the note and read it, then started crying again.

The note read:

_Luna, I forgive you for having me arrested. Not really. You lived. Now I'm out. Get ready for my revenge. Not one of your friends is safe. I hope you know that. _

_-Dad_

**Author's Note: Oh no. I'm scared. Or I would be except I know what's going to happen. MUAHAHAHA! Sorry. :)**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.**


	21. Hugfest

Luna ran into the apartment. It was worse than her house had been that day she had gotten stabbed months ago. She sat on the couch and cried. Meredith walked in behind her and sat next to her. They hugged and cried together. Soon other people came over and it was a hugfest with Luna in the middle. Luna wondered where Brian was now. The police arrived then and told everyone to leave the apartment.


	22. Where's Brian?

Brian was pacing back and forth in his "room". More like a prison cell. He hadn't seen who got him, all he knew was that Luna's dad was back, but this time he had a gang of followers. There had been at least 4 people in his apartment last night. He felt his back pocket. His phone was still there. They hadn't thought to take it. Pulling it out, he sent a quick text to all the Starkids.

**Author's Note: UGH! I'm soo sorry. So short!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**  
**The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	23. Sing Along With Me?

Luna's phone went off. So did everyone else's. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was from Brian. Her dad hadn't thought to take his phone! She read the text out loud to Meredith, who's eyes were so filled with tears she couldn't read it.

_I'm alright. Meredith I love you. Guys watch out for yourselves and protect Luna_

_-Bri_

Next thing she knew, Luna was being dragged out the door by the rest of the Starkids. They dragged her down the street to the nearest hotel. Joe talked to the person at the counter for a few minutes, then came back to the group.

"Okay, I got us a room with four beds. Two for the girls and two for the boys. Let's go."

Luna was half dragged, half carried up the stairs and into the room. When everyone was in the room, Joe shut and locked the door, while Matt and Nick closed all the curtains.

"Okay. Here's how it's going to work. Two people are going to be awake at all times, and everyone is going to use the buddy system when going out of the room. If you are on watch and something bad happens, wake at least one person up. Here." Joe handed everyone a whistle. "Only use it if you're in trouble." Joe put the lanyard with the whistle around his neck. "Be careful." A silence followed. Luna didn't want to sit there crying silently, so she started singing.

"I've been alone. Surrounded by darkness. And I've seen how heartless the world can be." Jaime continued the song when Luna couldn't. Walking over to wipe the tears off Luna's face, she sang.

"I've seen you crying. You felt like it's hopeless. But I'll always do my best to make you see."

Meredith walked over and put a hand on Luna's shoulder. "Baby you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's gonna take us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you.

And you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be. You know our love is all we need to make it through." The rest of Team Starkid joined in, singing it the way they had at the Apocalyptour.

"Now I know it ain't easy." Luna cried as she sang Darren's part. "No it ain't easy."

"But it ain't hard tryin'!"

"It's so hard tryin'!"

"Every time I see you smiling. And I feel you so close to me." Jaime pulled Luna into a hug. "Tell me. That baby you're not alone. 'Cause you're here with me. And nothing's gonna keep us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you. And you know it true. It don't matter what'll come to be our love is all we need to make it through." Luna stood up and stepped away from the Starkids.

"Well, I still have trouble. I trip and stumble try to make sense of things sometimes. I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em. All I need is to look in your eyes. And I realize..." The Starkids bundled Luna into a hug and sang together. "Baby you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's gonna take us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you. And you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be. You know our love is all we need to make it through." Luna smiled at the other Starkids. "Guys, I'm sorry I got us into this mess. But it don't matter what'll come to be, you know our love is all we need..."

Joe put his hand in the middle of the circle. A third of the others joined him. "To make..." Meredith was next. Another third joined in. "To make..." Jaime went next. Everyone except Luna now had their hand in the middle. "To make..."

Luna went last. "To make it..."

Everyone sang the last word together. "Through."

Luna wiped her tears away. "Now we need a happy song so I stop crying. Joey stepped into the middle of the group. Everyone made way for him.

"He thinks that we're finished. He thinks that we're done. He thinks that it's over. His battle is won. HA! He thinks that we're finished? No. But we aren't through. Stop and think, my friends, what would Brian do for you?"

Meredith stepped up next to Joey. "He never gave up the fight. Brian stood up for what is right, well now it's our turn."

"Our turn..." Joey took Meredith's hand and squeezed it.

"Make a joyful sound! Voldemort is going down." Joey walked over to Luna and put his hands on her shoulders. "We must unite. So we can fight. Turn the battle around. Time's running out. It's time to shout. Voldemort is going down." Meredith walked over and put her hands in Joe's.

She tugged him over to where Luna was standing and had them hold hands. "Can't you feel the fire burning? Now it's time to be a man! A great big muscley super big super hot man!"

"Ah AHH!" The Starkids joined in. "We won't be pushed around anymore. We'll be a force you cannot ignore. We'll be and army for Dumbledore. For Dumbledore!"

Everyone was pumped. "We must unite. So we can fight! Turn the battle around! Time's running out. It's time to shout... Voldemort is going down."

Darren burst through the wall of people in front of him. "Guys I'm alive! Follow me!" Everyone laughed and mimed marching.

"We must unite so we can fight. Turn the battle around! Time's running out. It's time to shout... Voldemort is going... We must unite, so we can fight! Voldemort is going down!"

Everyone felt better. Joey stood up.

"I need some food, and I'm out of Red Vines. Who wants to make a grocery store run?"

In the end, it was decided that Joe would go with Joey to get snacks. They would be back within an hour or at least have called within an hour.

An hour came and went. No sign of Joey or Joe. Around 10 minutes after the hour was up, Luna got a call from Joe's phone.

"Thank God, Joe, where have you been?"

"Is this Luna?"

Luna immediately knew something was wrong. "Yes it is, who may I ask is on the other side?"

"It's Joe. Moses."

"Oh, hi Joe. Why do you have Walker's phone?"

"I'm sorry to say that about a half hour ago, Joe and Joey were abducted. I meant to call you sooner, but I was scared. They almost got me too."

For a second, Luna forgot how to breathe. "Where are you? I'll get the team to come with me to pick you up. You're not safe."


	24. What Happened?

Ten minutes later, JoMo sat with them in their hotel room, telling them what happened.

"I was picking up some supplies in Wal-Mart when Joey ran past me towards the Red Vines. I saw Walker go after him, telling him not to run, and I went over to say hi. Before I got there, though, five men in black ran up to them and attacked. I watched, stunned, as Joe and Joey were subdued and tied up. Three of the men dragged Joe and Joey out, and the other two went after me. I turned to run, but tripped over Joe's phone. I picked it up and ran as fast as I could. I didn't turn until I was sure I lost them. After that, I walked all over just wondering what to do. Then I remembered Joe's phone. I pulled it out and looked at the speed dial numbers. The first one was a girl named Luna, and I guessed that was his girlfriend. So I called, and here I am." JoMo finished his story and Luna burst into tears. Everyone enveloped her in a crushing hug.

"I'm lost." JoMo looked from person to person, waiting for an explanation of what was going on.

"I'll explain." Luna took a big breath. "My dad is an alcoholic, and a few months ago, he stabbed me in the stomach because I hid his alcohol. Joe and the rest of Starkid saved me. Now my dad has broken out of jail and is coming after me and my friends because I didn't die. Now that you're here, you could be considered my friend and are in danger. Sorry." JoMo stood up and hugged her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. Your boyfriend just got kidnapped by your dad and his gang of goons. Sorry."

Luna promptly started crying again and fainted into Meredith's waiting arms. JoMo looked stunned.

"It's not you. She's just worn out. At least now she'll get some sleep." Meredith and Jaime carried Luna over to the bed. "I'll take watch tonight." Meredith volunteered.

"Me too." Jaime seconded.

"I might as well, there's no way I'm going to fall asleep tonight." JoMo was quickly added to the group.

"Good night."


	25. New Roommates!

Brian had taken up pacing again. He had nothing better to do.

Suddenly the door flew open and Joe and Joey were thrown inside. Brian ran over to see if they were all right.

Joe groaned. "We're fine. Well, I am at least."

Brian sighed, but not in relief. What was going to happen to them?


	26. The Final Straw

Luna woke up to find Meredith stroking her head. This seemed odd until she remembered. She sat up and Meredith pulled her into a hug.

"Now he has both our boyfriends. I'm so sorry. Luna and Meredith cried together until Luna realized something.

"Where are the guys? Lauren and Jaime?"

"Jaime's in the bathroom." The bathroom door opened. "Scratch that, Jaime's right here. Lauren went downstairs with the guys to get some food, but Darren's in the kitchen. He said he wasn't hungry."

Suddenly, Dylan and Tyler burst through the door. They slammed and locked it, then leaned against the door, breathing hard. Darren, Meredith, Jaime, and Luna ran over to see what happened. Tyler was still in shock, so Dylan told them.

"4 guys wearing black showed up and went after JoMo. They knocked him unconscious before we knew what was happening. Lauren realized first and attacked them, trying to save JoMo, but she was outnumbered. They got her too. We saw this happen, and then we ran up here."

Darren unlocked the door and pulled them all out of the room. "That's it, we're going to the police."


	27. At The Police Station

When they got to the police station, Luna was too scared and shocked to say anything. She answered every question they asked her by sobbing.

As Darren explained what had happened, Luna's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, wondering who it was, because the ringtone wasn't a Starkid song. She looked at the caller ID and shrieked. Luna dropped her phone as all the blood drained from her face. The five remaining Starkids other than her looked at her with worried looks on their faces. Luna picked up her phone. It had stopped ringing, but now she had a new text.

"Who's it from, Luna?" Meredith asked.

Luna took a shaky breath. "It's from my dad. He says if I want you five to be safe, and for him to let the rest of them go, I have to let him catch me. I'm going to do it."

Meredith grabbed Luna's arm and refused to let go. "No. You can't. We won't let you."

Luna shook her head. "No, Meredith, I have a plan. I'll be fine."

The Starkids leaned in to hear the plan.

**Author's Note: Thank you to banana minion of the pixy stix following and favoriting the story. Also, Team Starkid posted a video today, saying what their next shows will be. Go. Check. It. Out. Now.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


	28. I Have A Plan

Half an hour later, Luna was walking down the street alone. She came to an alley, ducked into it, and waited. Sure enough, a minute or so later, three men in black outfits came up to her.

"You're Luna?"

"Yes I am. Let's go." The men blindfolded her and tied her up. "How am I supposed to walk if I'm tied up?" Luna waited for the men to respond.

"Walker! Holden! Get out here!" Luna gasped. When Brian and Joe saw who it was, they ran over and ripped off the blindfold.

"No! Luna, why? He'll kill you!"

Luna looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Better me than all of you."

"Okay, enough chit chat. Walker, you carry her and Holden, you stand over here where I can reach you."

Joe picked Luna up and started walking.

"I'm sorry." Luna whispered to Joe. "But I have a plan." The man holding Brian got tired of her talking and had his colleagues knock her out.


	29. Putting The Plan In Action

Luna woke up to a room with no windows, one door, and one pillow. She looked around for the other members of team Starkid and saw that Brian, Joe, Lauren, Joey, and JoMo were still asleep. Luna stood up and walked over to join the group. She sat down next to Joe and silently cried.

"Luna..." Joe muttered in his sleep and turned over to his other side. Luna had to resist the urge to rest her hand on his cheek. She got to work to give herself something to do.

She checked for security cameras. Determining that there were none, she pulled out her phone, dialing the number she had memorized at the police station when they decided to help her with her plan.

"Hello. Luna here. I don't know where I am. I am now leaving the phone call running so the police can trace the call and find us. Please hurry." Luna picked up the pillow and carefully put the phone in the pillow case. She then woke the others and told them what was happening. The Starkids huddled together, waiting.


	30. Rescued!

A half an hour later, the team heard a noise. It sounded like someone breaking down a door.

"Guys, I think they're here." Lauren whispered. The Starkids took their places by the door. Then they heard people calling their names. Luna and the rest of the team stayed where they were, but called out "Here we are! Here!" The doorknob jiggled, but the door didn't open. Suddenly, the door, burst open. The police ran in and checked to see if everyone was alright. They then herded the teams out the door. One of the cops grabbed the pillow at Luna's request and handed her the cell phone. She ran out the door with the rest of the Starkids and followed the cops outside. Once they were outside, they were smothered in hugs. Luna was the center of the group hug. Luna's dad was escorted outside in handcuffs, along with six other men. Luna was so happy that she was finally free of him, she cried with happy tears.


	31. Opening Night

Two months later, it was opening night. Luna was scared out of her mind. Everyone else had some kind of ritual to get ready for the show, but not Luna. Luna walked around, not knowing what to do. She was in costume, her hair was set, and now they were letting people into the theater. Luna had gotten Brian to take a peek at the audience for her, her friends Ruby, Robyn and Jasmine were already there. So was with her mom's new boyfriend. Her mom had gotten divorced from her dad the week after he went to jail the second time. Luna never had to see that creep again. Now Brian, Nick, and Matt were backstage, making sure everyone was in costume and that all the props were ready. The show would start in twenty minutes. Joey, who had somehow made it backstage, walked up to her.

"Want a RedVine?" He asked, looking into an imaginary camera.

"I probably shouldn't. I don't do well with food less than a half an hour before the show starts." Luna smiled as Joe walked over to join them and stole one of Joey's RedVines.

"Can I have a kiss for good luck?" He said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Come back after the first act and we'll see about it." She walked off humming "Boy Toy".

The show was a total success. Of course, the team started thinking about what was next. The writers had revealed that they had already written the script for the Sherlock Holmes musical, and that Watson was to be a girl. But they had plans for a special something that the writers wouldn't reveal until closing night.

**Author's Note: Aww... Next chapter is the last chapter! But don't worry, I have a sequel in the making.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar.**


	32. The Final Surprise

Closing night came quickly. In no time at all, it was over and the team was backstage with the writers, waiting for them to reveal the surprise.

"So guys, how would you feel about another tour? This one would be about the same size as the Apocalyptour. We haven't done one for like three years, so we thought it would be fun. What do you say?"

Luna agreed to it immediately. She'd never been on tour with them before, so she was totally in. That was all it took for Joe to agree, and it snowballed from there. Soon, everyone was in.

"Tour it is. We have like four months to get everything set, including getting good busses that we can actually poop on this time."

Everyone cheered. Tour would be totally awesome.

**Author's Note: It's Over! Tears. Thanks to everyone who supported the story, and thanks to everyone who checks out the sequel that I have coming up soon. Thanks!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
The Infamous Hogwarts Jaguar**


End file.
